It's take your children to work day
by HeroicBonnie
Summary: America really doesn't want them to come to the world meeting, but who is he to say no to those adorable faces? Well, he's their father, but the point is he can't say no to them. AmeIta. AmericaxItaly with two OC's and fluffiness


**WARNING: Xtreme fluffiness ahead and mentions of Mpreg. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

America sat in the car biting his thumbnail with an anxious look on his face. Italy was sitting next to him on the passenger seat, patiently waiting for America to calm down. America placed his hands on the steering wheel and spoke in a hushed voice. "I can't do this. I can't possibly put them in danger. Let's just skip this meeting and go home."

America was about to start the car until a hand was placed on top of his own. America looked at Italy and Italy just gave him a sweet smile. America groaned and banged his head on the steering wheel. Italy giggled and rubbed his husband's back in a soothing manner. "Please don't worry mio amore. They're really excited to see the other countries and their uncles! Who are we to deprive them of their happiness?"

"Well we're their parents so I have every right to deprive them of happiness, but I guess you're right…"

America looked back at the two kids sleeping in the backseat, a fond smile on his face.

Venice and New York have been sound asleep the whole car ride here. They didn't get much sleep last night, they were to excited to sleep because this was going to be their first world meeting.

Almost 20 years ago, Feliciano and Alfred got married in California and 5 years ago, Feliciano gave birth to their adorable twins, Lucas Dylan Vargas-Jones and Lucilla Rosa Vargas-Jones. Lucas was the older twin by 10 minutes and he was one of America's states, New York. Lucilla was Italy's Northern capital, Venice. They both had their papa's dirty blonde hair and their daddy's honey-brown eyes. On top of both of their heads were curls, like Italy's own curl.

Even though they were twins, their personality's were quite different. New York was more like America. He loved superhero's and sports and cooking burgers on the grill with his papa. Venice took more after Italy. She loved to paint and cook pasta with her daddy. They always used the tomato's they grew in their garden. However sometimes, Venice will sneak away from cooking to watch The Avengers with America and sometimes New York will paint superhero symbols with Italy.

America and Italy loved their children very much, that's why America was having a hard time with this. He didn't want other nations seeing _his_ children. He knew how greedy some nations could get. They would see his kids and want them, fight for them, fight for _his_ kids. It happened whenever England took him to world meetings when he was younger. Others would see him and go to war with England over him.

He didn't want to put his kids through that. America had enemies. Enemies who would try to take his babies away from them. The only nations they told about Feliciano's pregnancy were England, France, Canada, Romano, Spain, Germany and Japan. The kids addressed them all as 'uncle', even though Canada and Romano were the only uncle's by blood. They visited the kids the most, and Canada and Romano soon became the favourite uncle's.

America rubbed his face in frustration and Italy giggled again. "You're more nervous than the kids."

Italy reached over and took his husband's hand's away from his face. He cupped America's cheeks and gave him a comforting smile. "I know you just want to protect them amante. I know you're scared about how the other nations will react to them. But they have us and 7 great uncles to look after them. They'll be fine."

Italy leaned in and gave his husband a sweet kiss. America smiled and happily kissed back. Their moment, however, was soon interrupted. "Ewwwwww!"

Both parents laughed and turned to look at their children. Venice had woken up and her face was contorted with disgust. New York had missed his parents PDA and was awoken by his sister's loud comment. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Italy looked at his daughter. "You say that now Venice, but when you get married you'll understand."

"Married? She isn't allowed to date until I'm old and on my death bed."

Venice tilted her head in confusion. "But papa, I thought nations stay young forever and don't die?"

"Exactly."

It took Venice a few minutes before she understood what her papa was saying and pouted. "Daddy! Papa is being a meany!"

"Amante, stop being a meany to our bambina."

"She doesn't need to date yet! New York is perfectly fine without dating someone! Right New York?"

New York crinkled his nose and nodded his head yes. "Girls are gross. Football is better!"

"That's ma boy!"

New York giggled when America reached over and ruffled his hair. Italy only rolled his eyes and smiled at his two boys. "Like papa like son."

Venice began to grow impatient, a trait she got from her papa, and started to bounce in her seat. "Can we go now? Pleeeeeaaaase?"

New York nodded his head in agreement with his sister. "Yeah pleeeeeaaaaase?"

Italy looked over at his husband and gave him a comforting smile. "Are you ready?"

America sat in his seat for a few seconds until he smiled back. "I'm ready. You ready guys!"

"Yeah!" "Si!"

"Then let's go!"

The kids cheered and the two parents got out of the car. They opened the backseat doors and unbuckled the seatbelt's on their children's booster seats. America helped Venice and picked her up out of her seat while Italy was helping New York. The two kids had big smiles on their faces and their parents looked at them with fond expressions on their faces.

America was still uncertain of the situation, but the excitement and happiness his kids displayed made him forget of all the possible bad outcomes. His kids and husband always managed to calm him down. With Venice in his arms and New York in Italy's, he knew his kids would be alright. "Alright then, let's go!"

They headed up the steps and opened the conference building doors, confident and ready to make their kids first world meeting a great one.

* * *

 **A/N:** **(ಠヮಠ)**

 **Aren't the kids just adorable? Imagine having Italy and America as parents. What a life. I made the kids identical twins because America and Canada are twins (depending how you look at it) and so are Italy and Romano (again, depending how you look at it) so why not make their kids twins? To follow in their father's footsteps** **(ಠヮಠ)**

 **That smiley face is fucking hilarious. Protective!America and Married!AmeIta give my life dude.**

 **Grazie for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story! Peace out eagle scouts! ~Ash xx**


End file.
